The Peter Tork Memorial Convention for Monkees Fans is set for February 2020
The one-year anniversary of Peter Tork's passing will be commemorated with a celebration of the former Monkee's life and music at The Peter Tork Memorial Convention for Monkees Fans on Saturday, February 8, 2020 at the Best Western Plus Hotel in North Haven, CT. There will be live concert performances, special guest interviews, autograph and photo opportunities, question and answer sessions, a mammoth Monkees & 60s Music/Memorabilia Marketplace + Rock n Roll Flea Market, rare film and video screenings, charity auction, an historic Peter Tork Memorial Tribute, and much more. There is a very good reason why the event is being held in February. It's the one-year anniversary of Tork's passing, but, more importantly, it's Peter's birth month. He would've turned 78 years old on February 13th, 2020. There is also a very good reason why the event is being held in Connecticut. The state was Peter Tork's home. He not only lived in Connecticut, it's where his Dad H. John Thorkelson was a college professor (at UConn, from 1950-1983), and it's where most of his family once lived or currently resides. Also, in 1982, Peter Tork was the Special Guest of Honor at the Monkees Convention which was held in Bridgeport, CT. It was quite an historic event - the very first time a Monkee was actually a guest at a Monkees convention. Peter met fans, signed autographs, was interviewed and participated in a question & answer session. Fans will never forget his reminiscences and also his powerful words about John Lennon's passing. Additionally, he jammed with the Monkees tribute band MonkeeMania. Speaking of Monkees music, live performances will be a highlight of the day with concerts by The Blue Meanies, Zilch, Loose Salute and John Sheridan. Renowned Monkees tribute band The Blue Meanies, from Staten Island, NY, headline the convention. Although their live catalogue normally encompasses classic rock from several decades, they are best known for their Monkees sets, having been invited to play numerous Monkees conventions and also chosen to be the official band for the Davy Jones tribute at BB Kings in New York. The beloved musicians have also played at such heralded festivals as "Danbury Fields Forever" and "Abbey Road on the River." Zilch, based in Rhode Island and named after the novelty Monkees track, bring a completely different vibe to the day. Their infectious, high-energy versions of Monkees rockers have stolen the show at such high-profile events as "Harrifest" and the "Fab 4 Music Festival." Formerly known as David Tessier's All-Star Monkees Band, Zilch will certainly have the crowd dancing in the aisles. Loose Salute is fronted by Mick Lawless, who also operates the Nevermind Record Shop in Upton, MA. His band performs Monkees songs in a unique style, occasionally with a country twang. Loose Salute was the back-up band for both Peter Tork and Micky Dolenz at the Super Mega-Fest conventions. John Sheridan is a seasoned musician with quite the pedigree. He was a solo performer at some of the earliest Monkees Conventions in Trenton, NJ, that were produced by Maggie McManus, he played Mike Nesmith in the band MonkeeMania, and performed with Peter Tork nearly forty years ago at the 1982 Monkees conventions in Trenton, NJ, that were produced by Maggie McManus, he played Mike Nesmith in the band MonkeeMania, and performed with Peter Tork nearly forty years ago at the 1982 Monkees Convention. The Peter Tork Memorial Convention for Monkees Fans runs from 1 PMuntil 8 PM with an early-bird noon VIP option, so serious collectors can have first access to the vendors/dealers marketplace. The Best Western Plus Hotel is conveniently located at 201 Washington Avenue in North Haven, CT (directly off Exit 12 via I-91). Free parking. Special room rates are only $99 with code "MONKEES" but must be booked prior to Jan. 1st. The hotel will sell out. Reserve here: https://www.bestwestern.com/en_US/book/hotel-rooms.07025.html?groupId=3C3JC6X2 The Official Charity of the event is Peter Tork's favorite cause: IMA - The Institute for The Musical Arts in Massachusetts. All VIP Tickets purchased in advance include a donation to IMA, and portions of the auctions will also benefit the IMA. The organization, a 501.c non-profit, will have a display table at the show. A limited number of vendor/dealer/exhibitor spaces are still available. The Peter Tork Memorial Convention for Monkees Fans is proudly presented by Charles F. Rosenay!!!, whose company, Liverpool Productions, is best known for their Beatles promotions. However, Rosenay!!!, a first-generation Monkees fan, has been involved with producing Monkees celebrations for many years, and he had a long and memorable relationship with Tork dating back to when Peter was the Special Guest at the aforementioned 1982 Monkees Convention in Connecticut, which Rosenay!!! produced with Monkees Business Fanzine editor Maggie McManus. Charles interviewed Peter at that show, and numerous times thereafter, including at the epic 1987 National Monkees Convention, which famously boasted guest appearances by three Monkees (Peter, Davy and Micky) along with their esteemed songwriters Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart. Charles also interviewed him at the 2010 BeatExpo in Stamford, CT (see photo below) and at the 2013 Davy Jones Memorial Monkees Convention. Along with booking Peter for concerts and guest spots, he and Rosenay!!! appeared together on TV. Tickets now on sale starting at only $29. The number of available tickets is limited, so there is no guarantee tickets will be available at the door. The link for advance tickets is https://petertorkmemorial.ticketleap.com/2020/. For further information, visit www.MonkeesFanConvention.com, email MonkeesFanConvention@gmail.com or phone (203) 795-4737. The Facebook Event page is https://www.facebook.com/events/1463743380440674/ Join fellow fans and music lovers (and even your Auntie Grizelda) from all over the country and overseas as they take the Last Train To Clarksville (actually to Connecticut) to be a Believer! The convention promises family-friendly, fun-filled activities and attractions for all ages with Monkees music, Monkees memories, Monkees magic and much more. The Peter Tork Memorial Convention for Monkees Fans is a celebration of Peter's life and music, a special event for fans put on by fans. As Peter wrote and sang, "We Will Make The World Shine." Not officially endorsed by The Monkees, or their families. # # # For photos, interviews or any additional supplementary materials, please contact Media Representative International Tours & Events, 315 Derby Avenue, Orange CT 06477 monkeesfanconvention@gmail.com 203.795.4737